


A Thousand Crop Tops (Jason Todd x Reader)

by mediocrityexpert



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityexpert/pseuds/mediocrityexpert
Summary: You come home to Jason wearing something you'd never expect the man to wear.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd & You, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Kudos: 63





	A Thousand Crop Tops (Jason Todd x Reader)

“Uh, Jason?”

“Hey doll, I didn’t hear you coming in! How are you?”

“Jason, is that my crop top?”

Your boyfriend, who was rummaging through the fridge for food, closed the door and looked at you nervously, as if suddenly remembering what he looked like. “Crapsticks!” he shouted.

You gaped at him, as his current appearance was the last thing you’d imagine after a long day of work.

Now, there was no denying that Jason Peter Todd is a fine man. And you’ve been with him long enough to see him shirtless countless times.

But this, this was a look. And one you couldn’t help but be slightly turned on by.

Who knew your light blue crop top would complement his eyes so well? Not to mention it showcased his lower abs and v-line perfectly (and deservedly so).

Jason flashed you a somewhat apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Would you be mad if I said yes?”

He froze as you approached him and snaked your arms around his neck. You could almost see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. You gave him a death glare and he looked downright terrified. You gave up the act and burst into giggles, much to Jason’s relief.

“Of course not! You look hot.”

Another sigh of relief, followed by a confused eyebrow raise. “You’re not angry I ruined your top? I didn’t realize it would stretch out so much.”

Did this man forget he was a 200 lb, 6’0” hunk of pure muscle?

“You actually look better in it than I do, so I’d say it was a worthy sacrifice.”

“Phew, I thought you’d kill me. It’s also shockingly comfy! I should buy one for myself.”

“Jay, I’ll buy you a thousand if you want. But why today of all days?”

“...I was too lazy to do laundry and this was the first thing I saw from your drawer...”

Gosh, you loved that man.

You rolled your eyes playfully, lightly ran your fingers over his exposed midriff, and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, “Well maybe you should wear this more often.”

Jason chuckled, firmly placing his hands on your hips before planting light kisses all over your face and proceeding down your neck. Suddenly picking you up bridal-style and taking you to the bedroom, you shrieked in glee as he said:

“Oh trust me, I will...”


End file.
